


Alive

by PhantomWriter11



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types, w2h
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Selectively Mute Character, selective mute! Sock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter11/pseuds/PhantomWriter11
Summary: AU of "Welcome to Hell" what if Sock never died! But he still killed his parents.... And since Sock doesn't have any parents he had to go to an orphanage where he meets Jonathan. There will be Sock x Jonathan ( Sockathan ).





	1. Chapter 1

Sock looks at his knife. 

Sock: "Well old friend. Never thought i'd be at your business end. Hmm... Last words..? Eulogy..? I suppose it doesn't really matter.... It's not like anyones listening or watching me right now."

Sock then stabs himself and falls into the grave.

Sock: "I guess.... This takes a-cough-while." 

Sock was slowly going in and out of consciousness.... Then black was everywhere and a person was towering over him. 

Unknown: "Welcome to Hell. Would you like a hand?"

the unknown man reached out his hand. 

Sock: "aw, sure! Thank you, sir."

Sock took the hand that reached out to him. All of the sudden he was-

Unknown: "This is my office. Have a seat.-"

As Sock looked around the office he took a seat.

"-Do you know why you're here, Mr. Sowachowski?"

Sock: "Because I... killed my parents?...Killed myself..."

Unknown: "Yeah, well, I'd kill my par-"

A beeping sound interupted him. He looked at his computer and read the message. 

"- oh... Uh... Since I picked you up on the verge of death I guess someone found you body.... You're now in the hospital... They're waiting for you to wake up."

Sock: "So what do I do then..."

Unknown: "I'll wake you up."

Then as the unknown man snaped his fingers Sock fell into sleep.

TBC-To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Sock woke up to the sound of beeping.... It was very annoying, he srunched up his eyebrows. When his eyes opened a blinding light hit him, imedeatly closing his eyes and hissing in response. 

Sock: 'I'm probobly in the hospital like what that man said earlier.'

Sock heard the door open, he immediately tillted his head towards the sound.

Nurse: "Oh my! Your awake! I'll be right back!"

Sock made a sound of lazy approval as he heard the woman, probably a nurse, run out the door. Sock tryed opening his eyes meanwhile the doctor came into the room.

Doctor: "I see that your awake... May I ask for your name?"

Sock: "....Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski"

Doctor: "Okay Napoleon-"

Sock: "Sock."

Doctor: "-what?"

Sock: "Call me Sock.."

Doctor: "Then Sock, do you know who stabbed you?, why did someone want to hurt you?, and how you were in the cemetary?"

Sock: ".....me, because I deserved it, and I was burying myself and my parents...."

Doctor: "....... May I ask why you were burying yourself and your parents?"

Sock lowered his head and mumbled something the doctor couldn't hear.

Doctor: "What did you say?"

Sock: "B-because I-I killed my p-parents..... I-In my sleep...."

the doctor that had been talking had writen notes on the conversation, dropped her pen. She imedeatly picked it up wrote something down. 

Doctor: "How do you know you did it? And if I could ask: did you always have a killing tendency? If yes then what would you kill?"

Sock: "I-I had blood on me.... I was holding the knife. And my parents always said I had 'mildly homicidal tendencies'... They said I would kill animals, like Squirrels or Mice..."

TBC-To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

As the doctor left the room Sock just stared at the celing. He didn't know how long he was staring at the ceiling but the sound of the door opening caught his attention, the doctor came in and sat on the chair by his bed. 

Doctor: "Sock, since you have no living relatives we will have to bring you to foster care, saddly there is no room for you in the orphanage here but there is in the town over. So you will have to go there. You will have to take medication at the center, and the staff will know of you..... Unusual tendency's." 

Sock just nodded at the doctor not daring to speak. He desided he wouldn't talk to anyone as long as he can help it. The doctor handed him a backpack. 

Doctor: "Well here is your clothes, they were washed and sewed. As well as notebooks and things for school in the new town. In 5 minutes I will be back to drive you to the orphanage." 

TBC - To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

After the doctor left, Sock got out of bed and put on his clothing which consisted of: a red/maroon hat, blue t-shirt, a brown swetervest, a scarf, ripped jeans, a short purple skirt, stripped socks, and brown boots. Once he finished dressing he sat on the bed waiting for the doctor to take him to the foster home. 

A minute later the doctor came in.

doctor: "Sock it's time to go."

Sock just nodded took his bag and walked behind the doctor to her car.

Doctor: "Oh since I will be your personal doctor from now on I should tell you my name since I never did... My name is Providence."

TBC - To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

The drive took an hour, when the two got there Providence met with the caretaker. While Sock got his bag out of the car. 

Providence: "Sock, Mr. Heiwajima* is going to show you a tour around the Building. I will check in with you in a few weeks okay?" 

Sock just nodded and followed Mr. Heiwajima in the building. First Sock got introuduced to the other kids/teens at the foster home, there were four kids and three teens.

Mr. Heiwajima: "This is a new adition of our household from now on.. his name is Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski or as he likes to be called Sock"

Sock met his roommate, named Jonathan. And after that he got  tour of the building, the last room was the bedroom where he had to share with Jonathan. In the bedroom there was one dresser and a bunkbed, that was pretty much it. Mr. Heiwajima left the two to talk, and become friends. 

TBC - To Be Continued

*Mr. Hewajima is Izaya Orihara from Drrr. He is  marryed to Shizuo Heiwajima.


	6. Chapter 6

As Sock was puting away his clothimg Jonathan decided to try to have a conversation....

Jonathan: "So Sock why are you here in the fostor home?... I mean you don't have to say or anything."

Sock stopped what he was doing an started to violently shiver. Then a minute afterwards he continued what he was doing, then he imediatly climbed to the top bunk to be isolated. 

Jonathan: "Sock? Are you okay?"

Sock just stayed silent in the top bunk and covered his whole body under the blanket. Jonathan sighed clibed up the ladder and sat at the edge of the bed. He saw that the figure under the sheets was crying. 

Jonathan: "You know talking about something sad kinda takes of the loneliness and presure off, so do you want to try?"

Sock did no move to talk, just stayed silent. A few weeks went by and he hasn't talked to anyone. 

During those weeks he constantly thought about what Jonathan said, but he didn't want to tell his roommate that he was homisidal AND a little suisidal, because he got more depressed thinking he was alone in this world even though he wasn't.

Jonathan stoped trying to talk to Sock because he knew that trying to talk with him was useless. What Sock forgot was that Providence was coming to check up on him...  It was after school on a Tuesday that Providence came by.

Providence: "Hello Sock! Where are you? I know your in here Mrs. Heiwajima said you were here."

Sock uncovered himself from the blanket and climbed down the ladder to the floor. He was sick today so he probably looked horrible, which he did.

Providence: "Sock, are you feeling fine?"

Sock just shook his head saying "no" he then pointed to his throat meaning he couldn't talk even if he wanted to. Since Providence had some of her medical supplies she ushered him to sit down on the bed so she could do a check up on him.

Providence: "Sock, are you allergic to anything?"

sock nodds "no". So at least Providence knows it has nothing to do with allergies. She leves the room to get water, when she comes back Sock is having a little coughing fit. 

Providence: "Here Sock, drink this-"

she then pulled out a cough drop. 

"-and suck on this afterwards."

Sock nodded as providence checked his temperature. It was 102.1 so Providence was a little woried. That was when Jonathan came in. 

Jonathan: "ah... Who are you?"

Providence turned to him and replied. 

Providence: "Oh! Are you his roommate? I'm Providence, Sock's personal doctor. I just wanted to check up on him, I'm kinda glad I did. When I leave can you take care of him?"

Jonathan just nodded. The two heard a little snoring and found Sock passed out on the bottom bunk. There was silence then it was broken again by the doctor.

Providence: "Has he been speaking to anyone these past weeks?"

Jonathan: "No he hasn't, when he first came he seemed sad so I told him he could talk about it... But he didn't."

Providence: " *sigh* I thought so, when he gets better tell him it's Doctors orders for him to talk, because if he keeps this up, then all of the sudden we wants to talk it will take a while for him to get adjusted to talk again."

Jonathan: "I'll tell him when he wakes up. I was just going to give him his homework, because he missed school today because of him being sick." 

Providence: "Thank you, and take care of him... He kinda has it rough with everything."

Providence stands up to leave but- 

Jonathan: "Can I ask why he had it rough?"

Providence: "Sorry but only he will tell you... But so you know there is one peculiar thing about him though. You'll know if he tells you or not, because when he does you'll ethire feel scared, shocked ar a mix between both, trust me I know.... Now I will take my leave."

Jonathan just nodded trying to figure out what the doctor was saying, while Providence walked out of the room. 

TBC - To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

It took a (long) while for Sock to awake again. As he awoke, he saw Jonathan fast asleep on a chair next to the bed. 

the time was: 10:00 PM so Sock covered Jonathan with a blanket and climbed the to the top bunk to sleep again.

~time skip to morning~

Jonathan woke up with a blanket on him, and saw that Sock was on the top bunk not on the bottom bunk. 

Jonathan:' I guess sock gave me a blanket during night time...'

Sock soon woke up and stretched. 

Jonathan:" Hey sock, awake?"

Sock stared at him and then with hesitation nodded. Jonathan sighed. 

Jonathan:" Sock, Your doctor that checked up on you said 'you have to talk to me' doctors orders."

Sock huffed, he tryed to talk but started coughing. He pointed to his throat, as if asking can I have water?

Jonathan nodded knowing what he meant and left. Sock came down from the top bunk as jonathan came back with a glass of water. Sock silently thanked him and drank the water.

TBC - To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Jonathan: " So how are you,Sock?"

Sock: " ...... Felling horrible...."

Jonathan: " well you don't sound good, thank goodness it's the weekend. So what do you want to do today?"

Sock: " I dont know... Maybe truth or dare, 20 questions..."

Jonathan sat down next to Sock who was sitting on his bed.

Jonathan: " how about we just talk about ourselves, what we like, what we dis-like, ect."

Sock just nodded his head, still a little warry of doing this; thinking that it was his way of getting information.

Jonathan: " would you like to start?"

Sock shook his head as to say no. Jonathan nodded as if he understood why he didn't want to go first. 

Jonathan: " I'm in 9th grade, a freshman in highschool, and I like a music, especially Valhella Soundbox."

Sock: " ...I'm also in 9th grade... I wore outragous clothing to get my parents attention.... But now I wear it out of habit. My parents got killed by-" 

he cut himself off with a chocked sob, while his right hand clenched his t-shirt, and sarted to cry.

Jonathan who was shocked that his roomate's parents got murdered, finally came out of shock by Sock's sobbing. Jonathan immediatly hugged Sock, he didn't say anything knowing no words could help. Sock put his head onto jonathan's shoulder, crying his heart out. And Sock's hands crutching onto his roommate as if he was a lifeline.

TBC - To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Sock cried on Jonathan's shoulder for a long time. When he stopped crying it took him awhile to talk. 

Sock: " I-I I'm homisidal and a little suicidle.... I don't want to hurt you though... Your the only person that has at least attepted to talk to me since I killed them...." 

Sock started sobbing on Jonathan and clinged on his hoddie, tightly.

Jonathan: " Sock........... Who did you kill?"

Sock: " M-M-My *sob* parents.....*sniffle* I killed them *sob* in my sleep...."

Jonathan: " Hey... Sock... Your parents may be dead, but your still alive! Your not dead, you may not have your parents, but you know what?....... I'm here for you. So don't you dare go suicidal on me!"

Sock: *laughs* " I don't think I could.... Without hurting you. Just.... Be careful around me, and my feelings......"

TBC - To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

As Sock looked up at Jonathan from his chest, that he was crying on just a little bit ago; Jonathan instinctively leaned towards Sock.

They met each others lips, in a spark, Sock rapped his arms around Jonathan, while Jonathan put his hands around the others waist.

After staying in that position for a moment they seperated from each other. Then the two locked eyes, immediately after they looked away from each other with a blush. Some how forgeting their arms/hands around the other.

Jonathan: " Uhhh.... That... That wasn't...."

Sock: " A horribly disgusting kiss..."

Jonathan: " Uhh.... Yeah, that was acutally good...."

Then Sock looked to Jonathan seeing a blush on the others face. And decided to kiss him on the cheek. Jonathan looked shocked at Sock, as if he wasn't expecting that. Then Sock put his face on Jonathan's chest and mumbled something that couldn't be heard.

Jonathan: " What was that....?" I couldn't hear you.."

Sock: " I said... I  think I wuv wo..."

Jonathan: " ....?...."

Sock: " I think I ..... L-Love you....."

TBC - To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Jonathan: " ...... I think I love you too."

The two (now) lovers layed on the bed in an embrace, with Sock's head on Jonathan's chest. Just as the two were dosing off to sleep there was knock on the door. It was one of the kids, his name was zane; he was 7 years old. 

Zane: " guys! Jonathan, Sock time for dinner!"

The two of them groaned. Both of them thought: But I was just geting comfy! 

Jonathan: " we're coming!" ( to Zane )

Jonathan: " guess we have to get up.." ( to Sock )

Zane: " okay! You better hurry before all the food is gone!!"

You could here his loud footsteps fading quickly.

Sock: *yawn* " I think I'm to tired to get up..."

Jonathan: " do you want me to save you food? Or do you want to eat here?"

Sock looked at Jonathan through lidded eyes, showing his tired-ness.

Sock: " what do *yawn* you think *yawn* j-jo- Jonny..."

As Sock was finishing his sentence he fell asleep, Jonathan was blushing an the unintentional nickname. After a minute of collecting himself he smiled at Sock, his boyfriend. 

Jonathan: " ok... I'll save you some food.... Goodnight." 

Before Jonathan left the room he kissed Sock.

~time skip: after dinner~

As Jonathan came into the room he debated weather if he should sleep on his bed with Sock, or try to climb the ladder to the top bunk.

After giving a thought Jonathan, as silent as possible made his way towards his bed, slipping Sock and himself under the sheets for warmth. The instant Sock felt someone next to him he wrapped his arms around the others waist, and head in Jonathan's chest. 

Jonathan was shocked, but found he didn't mind and cuddled Sock back. Falling asleep instantly. 

TBC - To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: chapter VI to X was all on a holiday day so there was no school... Because VI to X was a wednesday.... It is now a thursday, they do have school.

When the sun's rays hit Socks face he unhappily woke up, so he just cuddled up to the warm pillow... After a few seconds Sock came to a realization. This.. This is not a WARM pillow... Pillows cant be warm! 

Sock groggily got up and reailized that it was just Jonathan, he smiled and decided to sleep for a little longer. So Sock just cuddled up to Jonathan leaving his head in the others chest. 

A half an hour later Jonathan woke up. He smiled at Sock's bed head hair and kissed it. Sock looked up tiredly smiled and pecked his cheek.

Jonathan: " hey sleepy head."

Sock: " mhh..."

Jonathan: " come on Sock it's a Thursday, we have school..."

Jonathan sat up and left the bed. Sock saddly sa up as well and rubbed his eyes. Jonathan kissed Sock's forehead and got his clothes to change. Sock stopped rubbing his tired eyes to blush. Sock then got up with a smile on his face and got ready for school.

The two of them had breakfast with the other teens and kids. Afterwards the two of them got ready to head towards the bus stop, as they were walking sock asked...

Sock: " hey Jonathan?" 

Jonathan: " yeah?"

Sock: " are we... Are we boyfriend's now?"

Jonathan: " yeah... I guess we are."

Sock: " so are we gonna say anything or keep it secret?"

Jonathan: " I dont know..."

Sock: " if.. If your okay with it... Could... Could we keep it secret....... I'm just so unsure... That  
people wontnlike me even more.."

Jonathan: " if you want to I'm fine with that... Just know that I'm here for you.." 

Jonathan smiled at Sock and he just grinned back. The two then arived at the bus stop. ( A/N: this is a regulars bus not a school bus )

When it arived the two boys put their bus fair in the ticket thing.. And sat by the very end.

TBC - To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

As we left the bus we walked about a block before we were in front of the school. Sock was a little nervous because he never really talked to anyne other then Jonathan, and he doesn't really want to. 

Sock took a deep breath while Jonathan laid a hand on his boyfriends shoulder. Sock looked at Jonathan and smiled weakly, while Jonathan smiled reassuringly. 

Then right after they entered Jonathan lead them to the main office. Sock walked further in by the desk, the woman noticed immediately and asked:

Woman At Desk: " your the new kid, right? Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski.

Sock nodded, not wanting to say anything. 

WAD: " This is your schedule, and do you have a guide?"

Sock nodded again.

WAD: " Who?"

Sock just pointed at Jonathan. Woman at the desk shook her head.

WAD: " A name."

Sock: " J-J-Jon-Jonathan C-C-Combs"

thw Woman at the desk nodded and let them on their way. As they went out of the office Jonathan asked:

Jonathan: " So what's you schedule?"

Sock just handed him the paper:

Class 1  
Class 3  
Class 5  
Lunch   
Gym

Jonathan: " You have the same schedule as me, come on lets go.

And Jonathan lead Sock to their First class. The routine was pretty easy to do for the first day, have the teacher or Jonathan intruducing Sock and how he was a selective mute ( meaning he wouldn't talk most of the time/ talking to people he only trusts ). Staying silent in class... Over and over again. Then came Lunch.

TBC - To Be Continued


End file.
